Demon's Daughter
by Hymn Of The Missing
Summary: Sara, a 13 year old girl, is transported into a new dimension durring a raging storm. Little does she know, that she is the daughter of Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Ciel Phantomhive. When our favorite characters save her from the wrath of the storm, it changes everything. Will there be love? Will she find the truth? Or will she Perish?


**Soo... Yeah. Black Butler. I'm happy, yet, I'm not satisfied. I want more! You people are so cruel to have stopped making it! **

**Anyways... I wrote this down all during exams. Be happy it turns out like it will, cause I'm tired, brooding over having to wait to get a tattoo, and cranky cause I feel like crap. If you don't like my story, then get your happy butts to another story. I'm not in the mood for games and crap. If you'd like to _review_, go ahead. As long as there's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, and not PLAIN OUT 'HEY, YOU SUCK AT WRITING, GO DIE IN A HOLE' CRITICISM.**

**The latter, and you'll have an eyeful. I'm sick, I'm bitchy, and I'm NOT in the mood for perfectionists. Deal with it. **

**So, on a happier note, Enjoy the story! **

* * *

I shrieked in laughter, running towards the playground as my dad chased me, laughing along, a happy glint to his eyes. I soon made it to the large, red curly slide, and scampered up it, narrowly avoiding his calloused hands, worn from years of hard work. Still giggling, I settled myself halfway up, and waited.

He'd have to come up sometime to get me.

After a while, I dozed off, only to be awoken by thunder as lighting cracked across the sky. My muscles sore, I slid down the slide, and looked up at the stormy sky, frightened. Where was everyone?

Stretching my legs, I ran towards the direction of the road, only to find trees, trees, and more trees. I was lost.

Turning, I was going to make my way back, but found that a pair of red, hate-filled eyes were watching me.

Screeching, I ran, making it to a path, just as a stage-coach rolled by, slowing to a stop as the driver caught sight of me. By now, it was pouring down rain, and I was soaked to the bone and shivering from the fierce wind that whipped my clothes around, and lashed my hair into my face.

Looking up, I saw a man get off of the drivers seat, and make his way towards me. I stepped back, and right up against a tree. The man stopped at the door of the carriage, and opened the door for a boy about my age, which stepped out and made my way towards me.

I sank down into the mud, tears of fear falling down my face and onto my already-soaked shirt, which was plastered to my skin. The boy knelt down next to me, and looked me in the eye. He stood suddenly, and waited for the rough hand, or foot, to knock me over.

It never came.

I jumped as a soft hand was placed against my forehead, and I opened my eyes in shock as the carriage driver man pulled away, spoke a few words to the boy, and turned back to me.

"Miss, may I ask what you're doing out here on a night like this?" he asked, and I shook as another blast of wind whipped through.

"I-I got lost... and then something ch-chased me, and I ended up here..." I stuttered, coughing as I ended my sentance. The man then offered a hand, and I accepted, letting him pull me up. The boy was already in the carriage again, and the man opened the door, gesturing for me to climb in. I complied, and sat on the floor, not wanting to ruin the velvet seats.

"May I ask what you're name is?" The boy asked, and I jumped, blushing as I did so. I shouldn't be so jumpy.

"It's Sara... Sara Clark." And with that, I drifted to sleep.

**!TIME SKIPPY!**

When I next awoke, I was in a large bed, warm, comfortable... and extremely aware of someone watching me.

Bolting upright, I looked around, and spotted the boy who brought me here...wherever 'here' was. My green eyes wide with fright, I looked around the rest of the room.

The boy chuckled softly, and I whipped my head back towards him, glaring softly back in return to his laughing at me.

"You'd think you'd never been in a large estate by the way you look." He chortled, and I glared sincerely.

" I haven't." I snapped back, and he stopped laughing, eyes wide.

"Aren't you a Lady?"

"I'm a girl, yes. A rich Lady, no."

"I would have thought..."

"You thought wrong, bluebell."

"Who're you calling 'BLUEBELL'?!"

I snickered as his voice broke, and his face turned an even darker shade of pink than it had at his new nickname.

"CIEL!" I heard, and a blond blur shot into the room, and the boy, bluebell, as I had dubbed him, was tackled to the floor, and I burst into a laughing fit. The blond turned to the sound of my laughter, and her face darkened. "Who are you?"

I stopped laughing, and looked at her. She didn't sound to happy about me being here... Oh!

"My name is Sara Clark." I said, trying to look innocent."They found me last night on the road and were kind enough to let me stay overnight."

It worked.

The blonde girl instantly relaxed, as I wasn't a threat to her, and walked over, examining my face.

"Well, Ciel did the right thing. Look how cute you are!" She squealed, and I sweatdropped. Not. Cool. Dude.

Later in the day, I found myself in a light blue, FRILLY dress, that really contrasted with my eyes, making them look brighter than they actually were. I looked pretty, as I had had a bath, and Lizzie, as I had learned her name was, had put my hair up.

All in all, I looked the part of a Lady.

Following Lizzie out of the room, we made our way to what I would learn was the drawing room for tea. I looked down, embarrassed, as we walked in. Everyone was looking at me, which was REALLY starting to get uncomfortable.

"Um... Hello..." I squeaked, and a chinese man, I'm guessing, laughed at my voice.

"Not very upright for a Lady, are we?" He jeered, and I glared, straightening up immediately.

" I'm not a Lady. I'm just me, and nothing more. I have no noble blood in my family." I said, my voice smooth, and he stared at me like I had grown two more heads. "Now, what were you saying about me not being upright?"

He stayed quiet, and I heard chuckles around the room. I guess that was good.

Lizzie pulled me over to a couch, and I sat down, taking care to not plop like I would usually do. Then, after everyone was settled, and had a cup of Earl Gray Tea, Bluebell spoke.

"Miss, you do know where you are, right?" He asked, directing his question to me. I set my cup back down, and looked him in the eye.

"No. I don't. I got lost during that storm last night. I haven't the slightest idea where-" I started, but didn't get to finish.

The door opened with a bang, and Sebastian, as I had learned was Ciel's butler, had just knocked him out of the chair before bullets rained.

Standing, I did the only thing I could.

I picked up the butter knives that were on the table, and threw them at the shooters. Pain screams rung in my ears, and I ducked as bullets flew my way. Rolling out from behind the table, I made it to the back of Ciel's chair, and crouched behind it. That's where I found Ciel.

"Are ya okay Bluebell?" I asked. "Pretty rough out there if ya ask me. Who're those bastards anyways?"

He glanced at me, frowning at my slang, and answered.

"They're part of a gang I took down a while back." And that's all that was said, because the gunfire stopped, and there was silence.

* * *

**I did good. Happy? Eh... Tired? Yeah. My back hurts? Holly Hell Yeah!**

**R&R please.**


End file.
